Dans un monde parallèle
by Une jeune ecrivaine
Summary: Le car de Wandaba à une nouvelle fonction. Je suis nul pour les résumer, mais donner une chance à l'histoire. Humour, Romance, Drame.
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens.

Je démarre une nouvelle histoire sur inazuma eleven go.

Bien évidement, sur mon couple préféré de l'anime. Qui est Tsurugi x Midori (crie de fangirls)

Ils sont juste trop mognon *-*

Je remercie Yaa-chan pour son gentil commentaire. Qui m'a donné du courage.

L'histoire ce déroule après Galaxy. En parallèle avec une autre histoire que j'ai écrit. « Lis le résumé ».

 **ATTENTION** je précise que cette histoire ce passe dans un monde parallèle de « Lis le résumé » et qu'ils vont encore dans un autre monde parallèle grâce aux chrono stone. (Dans le jeux vidéo il y a des crono stone qui nous font voyager dans des mondes parallèle. »

Bon ! Je suis sur, que vous ne vous y attendiez pas, mais…. les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Non ! Ne pleurez pas. Je sais. C'est dur, mais c'est la triste réalité. Il appartienne à Level-5 (Sauf OC, que je pense n'aurez aucun mal à reconnaître.)

Bien ! Nous pouvons commencer.

-x-

Les joueurs de Raimon, gagnaient un repos bien mérité dans leur salle de club, après de longues heures d'entraînement.

« Aaaaaah… C'était crevant. » se plaignait Hamano.

« Je suis bien d'accord. » soupira Amagi.

« Te-tené Hamano-san. » Akemi tendis une gourde.

L'humeur du garçon deviens vites comme illuminé. « Oooooh. Arigato Akemi-chan. »

« _Et moi j'ai pas le droit ?_ » pensait l'homme robuste.

Ils parlaient tous de tout et de rien. Mais leur chahuts fut arrêtés par Aoi qui venait d'entrer.

« Oye ! Les gars nous avons de la visite. » Et elle se poussa pour laisser passer deux tête non inconnue de l'équipe Raimon.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent Tenma leurs sauta presque aux cou. Mais l'une des têtes avec les cheveux blanc pris Aoi comme défense, et Tenma se retrouva à enlacer Aoi. Le jeune homme se recula rapidement, les joues rouges, et s'excusa auprès de son amie. Qui elle feigni de ne rien ressentir.

Shindou s'approcha des nouveaux arrivant, puis les salua. « Taiyou, Hakuryuu. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vue. Comment allez-vous ? »

Hakuryuu hocha juste la tête. Quant à Taiyou, il répondie tout sourire. « Oui. Cela faisait longtemps. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Et me porte à merveille. Et vous ? »

Cette fois c'est Kirino qui parla. « Nous nous portons tous très biens aussi. »

Tsurugi sortie des vestiaires, et il eut à pêne le temps de fermer la porte, qu'un ballon puissant lui arriva, et il le renvoya sans mal avec un coud de pied retourné. « Bonjour Hakuryuu. »

Hakuryuu reçu la balle et la planta dans le sol avec un coud de pied droit violent. « Bonjour Tsurugi. »

« Vous vous dites toujours bonjour comme ça ou... » questionna Kariya

« Putain les cons. Ils ont fait un trou dans le sol » nous ne saurons jamais le propriétaire de cette voix.

Ils regardèrent tout les deux en même temps vers le bas et dirent « Ah ! Shimata. »

Tsurugi pris le ballon, essuya les morceaux de plâtres, et le tendis à Hakuryuu. « Tiens. »

Hakuryuu attrapa le ballon tendus et se pencha un peu en avant. « Arigato. »

« Je sais pas ce qui me choque le plus. Le fait qu'il y a un trou dans la salle du club ou le fait que toute cette scène ce soit passé sans aucun sentiment de la par de Tsurugi et Hakuryuu. » dit Hamano.

« En même temps. Faux pas s'attendre à des retrouvailles émouvantes avec d'anciens Seed. » se moquait Kariya.

Mais encore une fois leurs discutions fut interrompue. Cette fois par Midori qui rentra en claquant la porte. « Eh ! Il y a Fey sur le parking. »

Tous se réjouis de la nouvelle. Ils commencèrent à partir, puis… Midori baissa la tête. « Oye ! Les gars. Pourquoi il y a un trou dans le sol. »

 **A C** **O** **TE DU CAR DE** **WANDABA**

« Fey ! Wandaba ! Nous sommes si heureux de vous revoir. » dit Tenma.

« Nous aussi nous sommes heureux. Et nous avons quelque chose à vous proposer. » répondit Fey.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que sait ? » s'excita Shinsuke.

Wandaba descendit du car. « Hum, hum. Nous avons une nouvelle fonctions aux vanne. Nous... » mais il se fit couper par Fey. Et se mit en position foetale.

« Nous pouvons êtres nous dans un monde parallèle sans changer l'ordre naturel des choses. »

Ils donnèrent tous un visage d'incompréhention.

« S'il vous plaît mon ami. Cela vous gênerez t-il d'être plus claire ? » interrogea Hayami.

« Nous pouvons voyager dans des mondes parallèles. »

Et ils dirent tous en coeur. « Ooooooh. »

« Et comment fait ont ? » demanda Kageyama.

« Comme pour les voyages dans le temps. Sauf qu'ont mets une Chrono stone. »

« Et nous attendons quoi pour essayer ça ? » dit Nishiki.

« Juste que vous montez à l'intérieur. »

Sans plus attendre ils montèrent tous à l'intérieur. Et Fey plaça une chrono stone.

« Oh ! Juste une chose. Vous allez être dans le vous du monde parallèle. Donc je n'ai aucune idée de où vous êtes. Et vos prénoms et noms ne serons peut-être pas les même. Pareille pour l'histoire d'ailleur. »

« Ah ! Ok. » répondit Kuramada. Mais se repris vite avec tout le reste du car. « QUOI ?! ».

Et Wandaba fit le décompte « THREE, TWO, ONE. TIME JUMP ! »

Tout le monde « NON ! » mais trop tard pour eux.

 **DANS UN MONDE PARALLELE**

Tsurugi ouvris les yeux. Il était allongé, recouvert par une couverture, seul dans une chambre, avec en face de lui des vêtements de samouraï proprement plié, et posé sur une étagère. Bientôt il remarqua qu'il était nu. Donc il n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre les vêtement posé sur l'étagère.

Une fois habillé il fit coulissée la porte de la chambre pour en sortir, et se cogna dans une personne du même âge que lui. « Oh ! Tsurugi-dono. Ohayo. »

Kyousuke répondit hésitant « O...ohayo. »

Le jeune homme avait des cheveux bruns clair bouclés. Il eut une expression de surprise. « Ce n'est pas habituelle de votre pars Tsurugi-dono. Vous avez oubliez votre Katana ! Ce serait dommage de l'oublier en ce jour important. Prenez le vite. Et rejoignez nous dehors. » et le garçon s'en alla. Maintenant qu'il le vit de loin il remarqua que le jeune homme avait le même uniforme que lui. Il en déduit donc qu'il était dans une base de samouraï.

Il pris son épée et sortie ensuite dehors comme ont lui avait demandé. Et il vit tout le club Raimon en uniforme. Tsurugi se rapprocha de Shindou, et chuchota « Sais tu où son, les filles, Fey, Wandaba, Hakuryuu, et Taiyou ? »

« Désolé je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Puis ce qui semblait être le chef arriva devant eux. Ils se turent et le salua. Puis le chef se mit à parler.

« Aujourd'hui. Nous allons au palais royal, accueillir notre prince et son cousins qui reviennes de leurs voyage en Corée, pour la fête des cerisiers. N'oublier pas ! Même en ces temps tranquilles, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri du danger. Surtout lorsque la famille royal est rassemblées. Des questions ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi la garde du palais ne s'en occupe pas ? » questionna innocemment Kageyama.

« Parce-que. Autre question inutile Kageyama ? »

« N-non. » il déglutit.

« Bien ! En route. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kageyama-kun. » le réconforta Amagi.

Et ils se mirent en route vers le palais. Tsurugi en profita pour analyser les environs. Il constata qu'ils étaient en printemps à l'époque d'Edo, et trouva bizarre que apparemment ils étaient à une époque calme. Mais se souviens que Fey avait dit que l'histoire aussi changerait. La ville était immense, et personne ne semblait être pauvre ou du moins en manque vitale. Cela faisait déjà trente minute qu'il marchait, et il n'avait toujours pas aperçu le palais. Après dix minute de marche en plus le palais était enfin visible. Il était tout aussi immense que la ville, des jardins somptueux, les temples et habitations installé pour les servantes et eunuque aurais pue être pour un Homme peut-être pas noble mais du moins riche. Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue, lorsque la personne les ayants accompagné jusque-là leur dit qu'à présent c'est une domestique de la princesse qui allait les amenait jusqu'aux cartier du roi, car ils devaient passaient par les cartier de la princesse pour aller à c-elle du roi, et donc qu'il n'était plus en charge d'eux.

« Mon dieux ! C'est à ci perdre. » déclara Hayami.

« Je te le fais pas dire. » soupira Nishiki.

Le vielle homme parla « Voici la domestique Aoi Matsukaze. Elle vous conduira jusqu'aux cartier du roi. »

Tous tournèrent la tête là où l'homme montra Aoi. « Enchanté » elle salua. Les samouraï saluèrent, mais les Raimon restèrent perplexe, et continuèrent leur route. Puis le jeune homme à la tête d'algue de ce matin s'approcha de Tenma et chuchota « Je me souviens que tu m'avais dit que ta femme travaillait aux palais pour la princesse. Elle est vraiment jolie, tu as fait un bon choix. » il lui tapota sur l'épaule amicalement et partit plus loin. Tenma rougie et le reste des Raimon se mirent à ricaner.

« Nous nous rapprochons de là où la princesse reste habituellement. Donc si nous la croisons je vous demanderez de la saluer comme il ce doit. Et de ne pas la regarder. »

« _Difficile de saluer, si on peut pas la regarder._ » pensa Kyousuke.

Les samouraï aquiescèrent en coeur, et les Raimon ajoutèrent en coeur Matsukaze-dono en ricanant.

Les jardins étaient encore plus somptueux, remplis de fleur, de coins d'eau, de multitudes de petit pont en bois, et chemins en pierres.

Tsurugi faisait de nouveaux attentions aux environs et remarqua qu'ils allaient marcher sur un pont en bois plus grand que les autres. Normale ce dit-il vue qu'ils allaient passer aux dessus d'un lac plus grand que les autres. Mais ce qui reteint son attentions, était la voix d'une femme qui pour lui semblait étrangement familière.

Ils passèrent sur le pont en bois, et Tsurugi tourna la tête en direction de la voix sur le lac. Et il fut choqué de se qu'il vue, ou plutôt... agréablement surpris.

Seto Midori à l'ombre d'un parasol pourpre et dorée, flottant sur une barque remplis de beaux coussins, portant un magnifique kimono douze couches de toute les couleurs, le bas de ses cheveux attaché par un long anneaux en or, transpercé par une épingle elle même en or avec une chrysanthème sculpté en marbre blanc et perles de jade pendant aux bout, ses lèvre avait une douce couleur rouge, et elle tendait sa main droite essayant d'attraper les fleurs de cerisiers qui tombait sur le lac.

« Faite attention Hime-sama. Vous-vous pourriez tomber. » inquiète la jeune servante qui l'accompagnait sur la barque, la mit en garde.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si je tombe je sais nager, et me dévêtir pour ne pas couler. » elle rit d'un rire mélodieux. Ce qui inquiéta plus la domestique qu'autre chose.

Aoi s'arrête au milieux du pont pour saluer la princesse, et les samouraï firent de même. Ils avaient tous réussi à respecter la premier règle qu'avez donnée Aoi. Mais la deuxième qui était de ne pas la regarder fut bien vite oublié, par la plupart des samouraï hypnotisés par sa beauté et son rire. Et si ce n'était pas pour c'est raison qu'ils n'arrivait à détacher leur regard, c'est qu'il était encore choqué qu'elle soit une princesse dans un monde parallèle. Mais Tsurugi ayant réussi à la contempler avant de s'arrêter pour la saluer, pu donc lui dire bonjour comme il ce doit. Ce que remarqua très bien leur commandant.

« OYE ! QU'ELLE EST DONC CE COMPORTEMENT. NE VOUS A T-ON PAS DIT DE NE PAS LA REGARDER. » il cria sur ses hommes d'une voix puissante. Et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à détourner le regard. Le commandant se pencha vers la princesse « Je vous pris d'excuser le comportement incorrecte de mes hommes. Je leurs donnerait une punition sévère, Hime-sama. »

Et Midori lui répondit d'une voix douce « Cela ne seras pas la pêne. Je vous pris de vous redraiser, et de me regarder dans les yeux. Il est difficile de parler à une personne lorsqu'elle ne vous regarde pas. »

« Je vous remercie de la bonté dont vous nous faite grâce. Mais je ne peut prendre l'honneur que vous me faite, en me proposant de vous regarder dans les yeux. » il répondit fermement mais tranquillement.

« Oh ! Eh bien… d'accord. » elle répondit triste.

Est ils reprirent tous la route vers les cartiers du roi. Mais juste avant qu'ils ne quittèrent le pont, ils entendirent la princesse se lever de la barque, ce qui provoqua à tous les samouraï de se tenir près à plonger pour allez la chercher.

« Hi-Hi-Hime-sama rasseyez-vous. Vous faites tanguer la barque vo-vous-vous... » mais la servante paniqué se fit stopper.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous tombez je viendrais vous chercher. » elle dit fermement, avec une expression dur. Midori tourna sa tête en direction du commandant, qui cette fois était obligé de la regarder dans les yeux, de peur de la voir tomber. Mais le visage de la jeune fille s'adoucit, et elle sourit « Oh ! Vous acceptez donc ma proposition. Je vous en remercie. » puis se rassie. Elle resta le visage tranquille, malgré le fait que sa domestique était accroché à la barque comme une folle, et que la barque tangué encore.

Les Raimon rirent de son actions enfantine, tandis que le reste donna un soupir de soulagement.

Aoi les a amenait jusqu'au cartiers du roi, là où un eunuque les attendait. Enfin pensaient qu'il les attendait.

« Ont ne vous a pas prévenue ? Le roi est à la salle du trône. Il y a eut des changement dans l'organisation. » dit calmement l'eunuque.

Il eut un soupir d'agacement de la par de tous.

« Une heure à marcher pour rien. » grogna Kariya.

« Allons ! Ne vous découragez pas. Demi tour. Si le roi veut que nous fassions une journée de marche pour le voir. Nous la ferons. » le commandant dit de sa voix sévère. « Pas la pêne de nous raccompagner Matsukaze-dono. Je suis sur que vous avez des choses plus importante à faire. »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis un samouraï moi aussi. »

« Pas vous imbéciles. La domestique. »

« Oh... »

« Vous devez avoir bien du mal avec cet homme. »

Aoi eut un petit rire « Non. Pas du tout. » elle eut un regard doux vers Tenma et une légère rougeur aux joues « Je l'aime trop pour avoir du mal avec lui. Puis ça à un côté attachant. » la jeune fille au yeux bleu ciel regarda de nouveaux à l'homme devant elle « Au revoir. » puis elle partie.

« Biens ! Partons ! »

« Oui ! » ils dirent en coeur. Ce qui aurait put paraître comme un crie de courage, semblé plus comme un crie de désespoir.

 **APRES 1H DE MARCHE**

« Nous sommes arrivé Messieurs ! » ils eut un soupirs de soulagement, et ils s'effondraient parterre.

« Si nos samouraï ne peuvent même pas tenir trois heure de marche. Nous sommes tombé bien bas. Relevez-vous ! » heureusement leurs chef a toujours un mots réconfortant, et plein de gentillesse « Maintenant ! Bande de feignasse. » et ils se relevèrent péniblement, puis enlevèrent la poussière de leur vêtements.

« Bonjour. » un homme d'âge moyens, et un peu gras venais de sortir du palais.

Le chef des samouraï se mit à genoux « Bonjour votre majesté. » les hommes furent choqué, mais se ressaisir vite et se mirent à genoux devant l'homme proclamé roi.

« C'est bizarre. Cette homme me dit quelque chose. » chuchota Tenma.

« Oui. Moi aussi. » répondit Shindou.

Les Raimon regardèrent d'une façon perplexe le roi. Jusqu'à ce que Kirino est une illumination « Je sais ! C'est le père de Taiyou. » il le chuchota assez fort pour que ses compagnon l'entende.

« Non ! Pas possible. »

« Si on regarde bien... »

« Mais çela n'aurai aucun sens. » dit Hayami.

« Pourquoi ? Ca veux juste dire que Taiyou est le prince. » Hamano déclara.

« Mais dans ce cas. Pourquoi Midori est la Princesse ? » interrogea Kuramada.

« En effet. Ca n'a aucun sens. Amemiya et Midori ne son pas frère et sœur. Et même si ces t-un monde parallèle, cela n'a aucun sens si on prend la génétique et le sang. » acquiesça Kurama.

Mais leurs réflexion fut coupé. Le roi venait de partir et avait donné ses instructions pour ce soir.

Leurs commandant parla « Le roi ma dit, d'être le garde du corps des deux princes qui arriverons, de choisir un de mes hommes comme garde du corps pour la princesse, et le reste s'occupera de la sécurité des invités royaux. » il fit une pause « Tsurugi ! »

« Oui. »

« Etant le seul, qui est respecté les règles qu'avez donné la domestique. Tu seras le garde du corps de la princesse. »

Tsurugi se pencha en signe d'approbation.

« Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez-y ! »

« Bien monsieur. » Et il entama une autre marche vers les cartiers de la princesse.

-x-

Voilà ! Ce seras pas mal pour l'instant. Je pense faire les autres chapitre moins long.

Merci d'avoir lue. Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Merci Yaa-chan :) Et pour l'histoire j'avais pensée à faire quelque chose dans le genre. Donc si l'envie me prend, et que le temps me le permet. Je le ferrait peut-être ;)

Et sans plus attendre, voici la suite.

(T'as rien à dire cette fois. Non rien en particulier. Ok….)

-x-

Tsurugi venait d'arriver dans les jardins de la princesse, plus précisément sur le pont où ils c'étaient arrêtés pour la saluer. Mais elle n'était plus là. Il continua à marcher dans les alentours, et rentra dans quelque battisses espérant la trouver. Ne la trouvant pas, il se renseigna aux près d'une domestique, qu'il trouva bien agité.

« Excusez-moi ! Seriez-vous où est la princesse ? »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui répondre, il la reconnue. C'était la servante accroché comme une folle à la barque. « Oh ! C'est bien le problème. Nous ne savons pas où elle peut-être. » la jeune femme hyperventilait, et commençait à avoir les larme aux yeux.

Tsurugi deviens vite embarrassé, ne savant pas quoi faire avec la demoiselle. « Ne...ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous...nous allons la retrouver. Ca doit arriver souvent. Non ? »

« Cela arrive tout les jours en faite. » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

« Et vous la retrouvez à chaque fois ? »

Elle hocha juste la tête.

« Donc vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiétez. » bien que cette phrase aurez pu sembler réconfortante, le ton froid de Kyousuke n'a pas arrangé les choses, et la servante se remit à pleurer. Il leva les yeux aux ciel, et soupira pour enlever sa frustration. « Je vais chercher dehors, et vous dedans. Puis vous avez dit 'nous' n'est-ce pas ? Si ça se trouve elle à déjà été retrouvé. Donc arrêté de pleurer. » sur c'est dernière parole, Tsurugi s'en alla du côté opposé de la servante, qui même à deux kilomètre on entendait pleurer et criée désespérément 'Hime-sama'. Le jeune homme peu social était bien heureux de ne plus être à côté d'elle.

Tsurugi poursuivait ses recherches dans les jardins. Lorsque non loin de lui, il sentit une présence. Il se rapprocha peu à peu de cette aura, près à sortir son katana, si il le fallait, puis il atterri dans un petit jardin isolé, entouré d'une large grille en bois clair, où au dessus s'enroulait une magnifique glycine, et en son centre une jeune fille qu'il avait vue plutôt dans la journée, se trouvait sur un banc de la même matière que le grillage. Mais, ce n'était pas sa présence qu'il avait sentit en venant ici.

« Ne peut on avoir un moment tranquille ? » dit-elle d'une voix en colère avant de se retourner, et constater que c'était une personne qu'elle connaissait. Son visage s'adoucit, elle se leva, et lui sauta au cou. « Ooooh. Tsurugi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir. » elle l'enleva de son emprise, et continua « Voir quelqu'un qui vous regarde enfin dans les yeux, quand vous lui parlez. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait. »

« Les gens évites sans arrêt mon regard. »

« Ah...Oui. C'est vrais. » elle dit gêné. « Eh bien ! Tant mieux dans ce cas. Nous pouvons tout deux compatir à la douleur de chacun. Et nous pouvons nous regarder dans les yeux. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? » gémit-elle. « Moi je veux que les gens me regarde dans les yeux quand je parle. » elle s'énerva en pointant ses yeux avec ses doigts.

« Si on vous regarde on est punie, Hime-sama. »

Midori poussa un soupir de désespoir. Puis lui fit un sourire mesquin « Pourtant... Depuis que nous nous sommes vue, nous nous sommes regardé plusieurs fois dans les yeux. Cela vaut combien de punition ? » ricanait-elle.

Il se pencha « J'en suis désolé, Hime-sama. Je vais de ce pas faire un harakiri. » il sortit son katana, et se mit en position pour l'harakiri.

« NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! C'était pour rire. C'était pour rire. »

Tsurugi se releva, rangea son katana, et dit « Jamais je ne me transpercerais le ventre, pour avoir regardé quelqu'un dans les yeux, Hime-sama. »

« La prochaine fois ! Essaye de montrer des émotions si tu fais une blague. » elle dit avant de lui faire une pichenette. « Oh ! Et je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles 'Hime-sama' lorsque nous sommes en privés. Appelle moi comme tu le fais d'habitude. » elle passa devant lui pour sortir du jardin, et Tsurugi la suivit.

Cela faisait quelque temps qu'ils marchaient, et toujours pas d'habitation en vue. Juste des fleurs, et de temps en temps un arbre.

« Hime-sama ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeller comme ça. Et pourquoi te tient tu aussi loin ? »

« Je doit être à un pas de vous, Hime-sama. ». Il se mit à chuchoter « Nous ne sommes plus dans un lieux étroit, mais vaste. On pourrait nous entendre. »

Midori eut un long soupir. « Que voulait tu me demander ? » dit-elle tristement.

« Votre famille royal s'appelle bien Taiyou, Hime-sama ? »

Midori s'arrêta brusquement. Se retourna, le regarda d'un air curieux, puis répondu « Je n'en est….aucune idée. »

Lorsqu'aux loin, une douce voix féminine retenti « HIME-SAMA. »

« _Oh non ! Pas elle._ » pensa Tsurugi.

Quant à Seto « Oh merde ! Voilà l'autre. » elle ne se retient pas de contenir ses émotions.

Kyousuke eut un léger rire aux manque de retenue de son ami.

La jeune servante arriva en face de la princesse. Elle était à bout de souffle, et pausa ses mains sur ses genoux « Hi...hime-sama. Je...je vous cherchez partout. » la domestique repris sa respiration « Je suis heureuse qu'il vous est retrouvé, Hime-sama. Qui sais ce qui aurait pu vous arrivez ! »

« Mais il ne me serais rien arrivé. »

« Mais ! »

« Stop ! Je t'arrête. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien. Mais il me faut aussi un peu de liberté. »

« Oui, Hime-sama. Mais sans vouloir vous contrarier. Votre frère et votre cousin sont déjà arrivés. Et il ne vous reste plus que trois heure, pour vous préparer avant la fête des cerisiers. »

« Je ne peut pas y aller comme-ça ? » se plaignait Midori.

« No-non Hime-sama ! Vou-vous devez changer de vêtement et votre coiffure. » la domestique dit d'un ton ferme mais hésitant.

« Très bien ! Allons-y ! »

« _Une heure aurait suffit pour se préparer. Non ?_ » pensa Tsurugi.

 **2H45 PLUS TARD**

« Hime-sama, ils ne nous restent plus que quinze minutes pour vous préparer. Donc si vous pouviez y mettre du votre, s'il vous plaît. » la voix de la servante d'âge moyens retenti dans le couloir où attendait Kyousuke, appuyé contre le mur, en face de la porte.

« Mais je fais se que je peux. Et se que je peux faire c'est pas grand-chose. Vue que quand j'essaye de vous aider, vous me dite 'arrêtez Hime-sama. Vous allez abimer votre coiffure.' »

« Ce que voulait dire la domestique en chef, est si vous pouviez arrêter de bouger, Hime-sama. »

« Mais sais impossible ! »

« _On aurait du si prendre une heure plutôt._ » le jeune homme regretta.

 **ENCORE 15 MINUTES PLUS TARD**

« Nous avons finie Hime-sama. Nous pouvons nous rendre au lac. » dit la femme d'âge moyen.

Deux domestiques firent glisser les portes, et Midori apparue encore plus belle qu'avant. Elle fit un pas en avant, dans un kimono évasé en bas, de couleurs vert émeraude avec de la dorure et des motifs t-elle que des chrysanthèmes, glycine, fleurs de lotus, lys, et des fleurs de cerisiers. Sa taille est ornée d'un obi blanc, lui même avec de la dorure. Ses cheveux été mit dans un chignon romantique bas accroché par des épingles en or avec dessus des fleurs de cerisiers faite en quartz rose, et perles blanche pendant au bout des épingles. On lui avait plaçait sur la tête les même fleurs que l'on pouvait admirer sur son kimono, avec de fine corde en or accroché dessus. Et pour finir le tout, ses lèvre était peinte d'un doux rose.

« Je me demande pourquoi, je ne met pas ce genre de kimono tout les jours ? Il est beaucoup plus léger. Et sais plus facile de se mouvoir » « Bien que ma tête sois plus lourde ! » affirma Midori. Elle trottina vers Tsurugi, qui une fois de plus ne la regardait pas. « Alors ? Ne suis je pas resplendissante, et féminine ? » rigolait-elle, s'étant toujours considéré comme laide, et du type garçon manqué.

« Vous êtes magnifique Hime-sama. »

« Tu ne ma même pas regardé. » dit-elle légèrement dépité.

« Mon grade ne me permet toujours pas de vous regardez, Hime-sama. Mais vous ne pouvez être que magnifique. »

Elle soupira « Nous y allons. » « Et au faite ! T'es paroles conjure avec le ton que tu y mets. »

« Hime-sama ! » gronda la domestique en chef « Vous parlez beaucoup trop familièrement. A un simple roturier, qui plus est. »

Midori ignora les blâmes qu'elle recevait et continua ça route en dehors de sa chambre.

Seto était à présent dehors avec, Tsurugi à un pas, et ses dix servantes à trois pas.

Ils se dirigèrent tous en silence vers les portes principales.

« Veuillez pardonner, mon impertinence. Mais pourriez-vous me dire, quel est le programme de cette fête. » questionna Tsurugi.

Et la domestique en chef lui répondit d'un ton froid « Comme tout les ans monsieur. »

« Cela ne m'en informe pas plus. » Kyousuke utilisait toujours sa voix stoïque.

Cette fois si, c'est la servante craintif qui répondit « No-nous descendrons d'abord aux lac, la grande prêtresse montra sur une barque, accompagné de deux autres prêtresses, puis lorsque la lune seras au plus haut, elles entamerons une prière. Ensuite nous remonterons aux palais avec la royauté, les politiciens, les hauts gradés, et les nobles, où il y auras un grand festin. »

En réponse, il hocha juste la tête.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande porte où une riche calèche attendait la princesse.

Un eunuque se dirigea vers eut « Le roi, la reine, et les princes. Ce sont déjà rendue au lac Hime-sama. »

« Très bien. Merci. » et l'eunuque l'aida à monter dans la voiture.

« Nous vous avons préparé un cheval. » se pencha un autre eunuque devant Tsurugi.

Kyousuke remercia l'homme, puis monta sur le cheval. Il se félicita mentalement, d'avoir suivi les conseil de ses parents 'de faire autre chose que du foot'.

La calèche partit, domestiques et eunuques se penchèrent, et ils retournèrent aux préparatif du banquait.

« Je ne savait pas que tu savais monter à cheval. » Midori ricanait.

« Un samuraï se doit de savoir, Hime-sama. »

« Tu comptes me parler comme-ça encore longtemps. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Hime-sama. »

Elle soupira, et leva les yeux aux ciel. « Tu ne compte toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux ? »

« Hime-sama, vous connaissez bien le protocole. Temps que vous n'êtes pas marié. Aucun Homme, excepté ceux de votre famille, n'a le droit de vous regarder dans les yeux. »

« Je sais. » elle dit tristement.

« Nous voilà arrivé Hime-sama. » cria un garde.

Tsurugi descendit de son cheval, puis alla aidé Midori à descendre.

Il y avait une plateforme en bois, avec des coussins, et au dessus s'étendait une grande bâche. Et sans surprise la famille royal si trouvait. Et le problème du sang et de la génétique n'a fait que s'accroître. « _Donc Amemiya était bien le prince, mais la reine n'est ni la mère de Taiyou ni c-elle de Midori._ _C_ _e qui voudrait dire que Seto n'est pas leur enfant légitime, que Taiyou est soit un bâtard, soit que sa mère était la reine, mais est décédé,_ _et que le roi_ _a décidé dans prendre une autre. Et_ _pour_ _finir Hakuryuu est leurs cousins._ » Tsurugi commençait à avoir un léger mal de crâne.

Midori s'installa à sa place prédéfinie, et salua sa famille. La grande prêtresse alla sur l'eau accompagné de Akemi et Akane.

« _Au moins ça c'est claire._ » pensa Kyousuke.

Les prêtresses commencèrent la prière, tous se mirent en position, et écoutèrent.

Trente minute plus tard la cérémonie est terminer. Les villageois allèrent à la fête qu'ils avaient organisé, et les nobles allaient en direction du palais accompagné des gardes.

Une fois aux palais, tous s'installèrent à table. La famille royale était une fois de plus sur une plateforme supérieur, avec bâche. Le capitaine était assis entre les deux princes, et Tsurugi était assis derrière Midori. Il y avait une bonne ambiance. Mais le jeune homme était sur ses garde. Il ressentait de nouveaux la présence menaçante, qu'il avait perçu dans le jardin.

« Tsurugi. Tout vas bien ? » demanda Midori la bouche pleine.

« Il ne faut pas parler la bouche pleine, Hime-sama. » Tsurugi dit d'un air dépité. Il repris un ton sérieux et chuchota « Et je ressent une aura peux amical à ton égard près d'ici. »

Seto s'arrêta de manger, puis tourna son regard vers Kyousuke. « Tu dois l'imaginer. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait ma mort ? » elle retourna à son plat, et pris avec ses baguettes un morceaux de thon, puis se tourna de nouveaux vers Tsurugi. Elle lui tendis le morceaux de thon « Fait 'Aaaaaaah' » Midori dit en penchant la tête sur le côté, et rigolant.

« Et puis quoi encore. » il lui répondit froidement en la regardant dans les yeux. Il eut un rire hautain « Faite plus attention, Hime-sama. » cette fois c'est lui qui pencha la tête, mais avec un sourire mesquin. Il approcha sa main gauche de la joue droite de Seto, et une fois qu'il avait atteint son visage. Avec un mouvement rapide du pouce, il enleva un grain de riz qui c'était collé à sa pommette, puis recula. « Tu avais un grain de riz sur la joue. » il avait repris son aire stoïque et respectueux.

A cette actions Midori deviens aussi rouge qu'une tomate. « C'est toi qui a un grain. » elle parlait dans sa barbe en enfournant le thon dans sa bouche. Puis elle continua à manger tous se qu'il y avait devant elle d'un aire renfrogné, et de la même couleur que la plus rouge des pivoine.

Lorsque sortant de l'ombre une flèche se dirigea droit vers le côté gauche de la princesse. Précipitamment Tsurugi enroula son bras droit autour de Midori, la serrant contre lui, sa main gauche attrapa son katana, et le sortit comme si il utilisait un kaiken ou un kunai. La pointe de la flèche se brisa, et le bois se coupa en deux au contacte de la lame.

Le roi était à la fois paniqué et en colère. Il hurla après ses gardes « QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS POUR LE POURSUIVRE. ». Le roi cria ensuite vers l'assemblé « PARTEZ ! LES FESTIVITES SON TERMINES. »

Kyousuke rangea son katana, puis aida Midori à se relever. La tenant toujours par les épaules, il lui demanda « Tout vas bien ? »

La jeune fille encore sous le choc eut un temps de réflexion, et fini par répondre vite mais plus calmement à la fin « Oui-oui ! J-je je vais biens. » Tsurugi enleva son emprise, et eut un soupire de soulagement.

Le roi toujours en colère, dit à tout ceux présent sur la plateforme « Tous à la salle du trône. Maintenant. »

-x-

Et ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Comme d'habitude merci d'avoir lue, et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. (J'espère que j'en fait qu'en même moins qu'avant. Tu espères trop. … .)

J'accepte bien évidement les critiques constructive. Ou un petit commentaire gentil ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les gens !

Oui, ça fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas mit cette histoire à jour. (Mais là c'est fait *grand sourire* *se prosterne* pas punir s'il vous plaît. Et elle recommence. Relève toi, c'est gênant.)

-x-

La famille royale présente aux festivités il y a de cela quelque minute, étaient en ce moment à la salle du trône. Devant eu en seiza il y avait le chef des samouraï et un de ses hommes qui l'accompagné.

La colère du roi c'était peu à peu évasée, mais toujours présente « Commandant, je voudrait que vous enquêtiez sur cette tentative d'assassinat et les raisons ! »

« Bien, votre Majesté. »

Le roi tourna son regard vers Tsurugi « Jeune homme, j'ai pu constater avec quelle bravoure, force, et agilité vous avez protégé ma fille, mieux qu'aucun de mes soldats n'aurait fait ! »

« Merci, votre Majesté. »

« Ainsi, j'aimerai à vous aussi vous confier une mission. C-elle d'être le garde personnel de la princesse. »

Tous fur choqué de la demande du roi.

Le supérieur de Tsurugi, fit par de ses impressions « Majesté, nous sommes honorés de- »

Mais le roi le coupa d'un signe de la main « Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle ! Et ce n'est pas une demande, mais un ordre. » « A partir de cet instant vous veillerez 24/24h 7/7j sur ma fille. La limite qui était de un pas n'existe plus ! Vous ne la lâcherez plus des yeux ! Vous serez à côté d'elle quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'elle fasse ! » il se leva « Je ne veux pas entendre un mots de plus. » puis marcha vers la sortie « Vous pouvez disposer. ». Amemiya et Hakuryuu suivirent, pour tentaient de raisonner le roi, en lui expliquant que c'était une tache très compliqué et épuisante. La reine elle était trop inquiète et disait qu'un seule homme ne suffirait pas. Et chercher à comprendre ce qui voulait dire par ''quoi qu'elle fasse''. Le chef avait disposé. Il ne restait plus que Tsurugi et Midori dans cette immense pièce.

Midori ce déplaça en face de Tsurugi, qui jusqu'à présent avait regardé son supérieur partir. « Eh bien ! Je suis assez heureuse qu'un ami reste à côté de moi. Mais assez perturbé que ce soit en temps que garde. » elle rigolait plutôt gênée.

Tsurugi regardait toujours en directions de la porte pour éviter son regard « Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me gêne le plus. »

Elle avait repris son entrain habituelle « Ah ! Et qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus ? » « Oh ! Et n'oublie pas ce qu'à dit le roi. Tu peux me regarder maintenant. Donc arrête d'éviter mon regard ! » et avec sa main droite elle tourna le visage du jeune homme vers elle, et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Il n'y a rien qui te choque dans ce qu'à dit le roi ? »

Midori pris son menton dans sa main droite, tandis que son coude était soutenu par sa main gauche. Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément. On pouvait presque voir des écrous au dessus de sa tête. Puis tout à coup elle eu une sorte de révélation. Le temps était comme figé autour d'elle, et elle transpiré légèrement « _Attend, attend, attend ! Si je me souviens bien. Mon soit disant_ _''_ _père_ _''_ _lui_ _à dit_ _de rester à côté de moi ''quoi que je fasse''. Quoi que je fasse..._ » ses joues se teignaient en rouge « _Non, pas possible ! Vraiment ? Il ne peut pas rester avec moi 24/24h 7/7j ! Comment je ferait pour prendre mon bain, ou m'habiller ?_ »

« Je ne pourrais pas me reposer si je te surveille tout le temps. Puis c'est chiant d'être ta nourrice. » dit le jeune homme stoïque.

Elle se pétrifia, puis rigola frénétiquement entre ses mots « Oui...oui...bien sûr. Evidemment... » puis… « Attend ! Comment ça ''nourrice''. »

Il l'ignora complètement et commença à partir.

« A-attend ! » Midori s'énerver, avant de le rejoindre.

-x-

Et oui. Ce sera un chapitre très court. Mais, comme je le disais plus tôt, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur cette histoire, et je voulais que vous ayez au moins un peu de la suite.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes. Et espère qu'il vous auras plut malgré sa brièveté.

A la prochaine.


End file.
